


I'm Thinking Out Loud (Marry Me?)

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015! Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things You Said at the Kitchen Table.OR: The words comes easier than Dan thought.





	I'm Thinking Out Loud (Marry Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> I may churn out a couple of these before it hits New Year's (I said I wasn't going to do seven fics/ficlets but here we are.)  
> This one is actually a surprise because my Hubby requested it (and demanded fluff) so I obliged. XD

He stared at the bright whiteness of the screen, the blinking cursor that urged him to respond to the written quip, but he’s distracted.

He tapped his fingertips on the wood of their table (trying to stay only on the dark portions) restlessly and he doesn’t realize that his lips have peeled back to expose his teeth in a grimace until Phil’s toenail is jammed into the sensitive bones on the top portion of his right foot.

Dan raised his eyebrows, flipping his foot up with an annoyed puff of air, and Phil chuckled quietly.

They don’t break the silence encasing them and Phil knocked his heel against Dan’s ankle once in playful retaliation before standing, holding out his palm expectantly.

Dan grumbled. His thumb slid across the smooth, colored tiles of his square mug while he takes his time to take Phil in: the little tufts of his pushed back fringe sticking up, slow blinking sleepy eyes, and the blue Cookie Monster pajamas slung low on his hips.

“Marry me.” The words tumbled from his tongue easier than he had thought they would, warm and slick and tasting of those too-bright red cherries that Phil liked.

Phil dropped his mug, tricolored eyes wide, as he closed the little distance between them to cup Dan’s cheeks.

“Are you serious?” Phil’s voice has climbed a few octaves within his register and his hands are trembling where they rest on Dan’s skin, thumbs scraping against his skin in a soothing but rapid pattern. “Please, tell me you are serious, and this isn’t one of those times you just blurt out what's on your mind because you get overwhelmed by—“

“Is that a no, then?” Dan snickered as he reached out to ruffle Phil’s hair. “Shame, because I really want to kiss you right no—“

Phil’s lips are warm. There’s still sweetness from _his_ cereal clinging to his tongue and Dan hummed as he sucked on it unhurriedly, twisting his fingers in a black eclipse shirt that Phil steals at least once every month, and he’s so _gone_ for this ridiculous man.

He’s terrified but…

“Yes,” Phil gasped, pressing their foreheads together with watery eyes, while their breaths mingled between them and Dan thinks: _What a perfect metaphor._

 “Yes, yes, yes…” Phil repeated, tears streaking down his cheeks, with the widest brightest smile that his aching cheeks can manage. “Yes!”

They’ll be fine. After all, they have each other and really?

That’s all Dan really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
